Forests Of Desire: A Hetalia Tale
by Ted E. Bare
Summary: My very first fanfiction!   Germany and Italy have decided to take a getaway trip, away from all sorts of distractions and stress. When Germany takes Italy to a log cabin in the Black Forest, things start to take a strange, yet sexy, turn


_Forests Of Desire: A Hetalia Tale..._

_by Quinton Addington_

The sun was perfect in the wide, sea-blue sky, its heat blanketing the whole

world below it; Ludwig and I could only see the sun cascading through the many rows of

trees as we walked together through the vast _Schwarzwald_, the Black Forest that

Ludwig was so accustomed to. We'd been walking through here for hours, and my

legs had begun to hurt; "Can we PLEASE stop and take a break? I can't take it any

more!" "Will you stop being such a baby! My God, you're always complaining!" I

heard the agitation in his voice, and I immediately felt horrible; why did I have to

be so foolish in front of him, even on a day like this? I thought today would be

different...

I felt my lip quiver, and suddenly, Ludwig took my chin in his hand and lifted

my gaze toward his, "Look, don't you start crying; I'm just as tired as you are" "I-I'm

sorry, Ludwig" I whispered timidly. "We're going to be there soon enough, so just hold on

until then, all right?" he replied, and as I looked into his eyes, I could see genuine

concern; what exactly was Ludwig thinking? It was rare to see this side of him. "Okay,

I will"

Every now and again, Ludwig and I would take a small

trip together to any place we wanted, just to get away from everything; all the trouble

that damn France and England were always causing, making my poor darling so upset,

all of bickering him and I usually did, because of something stupid I'd do. For one day,

him and I would leave it all behind, and simply take a nice walk in some serene

setting, and enjoy the peace, and each other's company.

Last year, we took a walk on the beach, which was absolutely magical;

seeing his herculean form in the sunlight, the muscles on his arms exposed by

the sleeveless shirt he wore, made my blood run hot. He looked like a Greek God,

so sculpted and perfect; the tiny beads of sweat that flowed off of him made him

all the more appealing. Unfortunately, Ludwig didn't such a pleasant experience:

he complained that it was too hot, that he wanted to be some place where the

weather actually made sense, and there wasn't "So much damn heat!".

I wanted Ludwig to be happy, so, on this next little excursion of ours,

we went back to his homeland of Germany, which, cold as it was, was actually

very pretty. As the birds sang songs around us, and the breeze whistled through

the branches of the trees, I felt an almost otherworldy calm; I never usually

cared for forests much, but for some reason, there was a mysterious aura

surrounding this place, something very..._intimate_.

As we walked, I heard the grass and leaves crunch under our feet, and

as I felt Ludgwig's presence beside me, I felt safe in the vast maze of trees. Glancing

over at him from the corner of my eye, I felt a whimper of pleasure catch in my throat;

Ludwig was looking especially gorgeous today, his fierce blonde hair gelled neatly,

bringing out his dazzling, ocean-blue eyes. But the one thing I was paying the most

attention to, was the bare spot of his chest that showed from his slightly unbuttoned

shirt; I could see the beginnings of his perfect chest, so smooth and white, and

I could feel desire well up in me; how I longed to touch it, to feel his sandy skin under

my fingertips, to caress its every line...

Suddenly, Ludwig stopped walking. As I turned away from him, I couldn't believe

what I was looking at: there, smack dab in the middile of the whole forest, was a

quaint log cabin, complete with a little chimney sticking from the roof. "Well, what are

you waiting for? We're here" Ludwig said. "Eh? _This_ is the place you wanted to show

me?" "You don't like it?" he was beginning to sound aggitated. "No...I LOVE IT!"

I could hardly contain my excitement anymore: it was just so cute! It would've been

even cuter if it was a little pasta house, made out of spaghetti and meatballs (yum!), but

this was just perfect!

"Oh Ludwig, it's adorable! I love it, love it, love it! Oh I just wanna..." I jumped at

him, giving him a hug, and coming so close to giving him a kiss, when he pushed me

away. "All right, all right, you've made your point; let's go in now" And so we both came

in from the outside, and went into the adorable cabin.

The inside of the cabin was just as cute as the outside; there was a little fire

place which led up to the chimney, and in the center of the cabin was a large dining

table, complete with dishes and silverware! The one thing that stuck out to me, though,

was that there was one bed in the far right corner of the room; my mind raised up so

many questions: Who was going to sleep there? Would I be able to sleep with Ludwig,

or would I be banished to the floor? I really hope I could sleep with him: I wanted so

badly to be right next to him, and wake up the next morning to his face...

"What are you looking like that for?" Ludwig said, shaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, haha, nothing, nothing at all!" "Hmmm...I sometimes wonder about you, Feliciano"

"Oh Luddy, you're such a card!" I laughed, and I was surprised to actually hear him

chuckle. "What?" "Haha, its nothing...its just, you're kind of cute when you laugh..."

I'd never heard anything like that from him before; what was this? He usually

yelled at me, ignored me, pushed me away, and now he was telling me I was cute?

A couple of hours later, Ludwig and I sat down to eat supper. As I tried to make

myself eat those nasty potatoes he always loved, my mind raced for answers: Why

did Ludwig bring me here? Why all of a sudden was he being so nice to me? What

did he have in store? I had to know...

"Blech! Ecch, this is so nasty, how do you eat this stuff?" I shouted, spitting

some of those bland potatoes back onto my plate. "What do you mean it's nasty? You'd

better be glad I've cooked for you at all!" "I told you I didn't like potatoes, but you never

listen to me!" "ARRRGGH! _Verdammt,_your'e so annoying!" Ludwig shouted, pushing

his plate across the table, and he shoved himself up from his seat.

"Wait, Ludwig, I..." He didn't answer me, didn't even acknowledge I was there,

and he left the room, and the entire cabin, without looking at me.

I knew it was too good to be true: he always had to complain about something,

always had to make everything dark and negative. But then again, it didn't help that I

was always such a pest, that I never did anything right.

Just once, I just wanted Ludwig to fall in love with me, like I already had for him;

Just once, I wanted to feel him hold me, to tell me I was special, that I was the one light

in his life, despite all of the shadows that encompassed him daily...

My vision suddenly became blurry, and it occured to me that I was crying;

a traitor tear rushed down my face, and suddenly, my sobs came bursting from me

like a waterfall. I buried my face into my arms, and let all of my sadness and frustration

out. "Stupid...stupid...stupid!" All I wanted to do was go home, to see my friends,

to bury my sorrows in pasta and wine, to watch old Fellini movies with Chunky-Monkey

Ice cream, to just...

"Feli?" I heard Ludwig's voice through my sobs, and I immediately turned in the

direction of it; the look on his face, was one of sheer pain, and concern. In his burly

arms, he held about 4 huge logs fit for a fire, and he was wearing that sexy plaid

coat I had gotten him for Christmas last year; I had to admit, was Luddy was sexy.

"Because...because...you don't love me at all, do you?" "W-What are you talking

about?" "You told me I was annoying, that I ruin everything! I can't take it anymore!"

The look on his Ludwig's face changed; he set down the logs he was carrying,

closed the door behind him, and walked over to me. "I just don't know what to do any

more, Ludwig; I mean, what am I supposed to do to..." "Shhh" he cupped my face in

his mighty hand, and suddenly, our eyes met; his blue eyes were full of emotion, and

something I'd never seen before...desire. He pushed my face right up to his, and our

lips parted against each other.

A shock of pleasure went through my body, and my eyes closed as his lips

continued to press gently against mine. Suddenly, I felt his tongue slowly slither into

my mouth, and as it did so, his free arm closed tight against my waist. I felt a tiny

moan escape me, and I slid my arms around his solid form. Ludwig temporarily

broke our kiss, and as he stared at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, he said, "I

did all this for you, _meine__liebe_; all I want...is for you to be happy" "But...I am

happy; you always make me happy..."

I melted, as he once again thrust his lips toward mine, but this time, with

more animalistic passion; his tongue danced along mine, and suddenly, I felt his

hand slide up under my shirt. _Ah,__God_, I thought, _he__'__s__really__going__to__make__love_

_to__me,__he__'__s__really__going__to__do__it..._I freely let him slip it off of me, and I felt his

hands exploring my chest, my waist, and then...I felt him lift me up with his

strong arms, lifting me off the ground, and setting me gingerly on top of the

dining table!

Ludwig then unbuttoned his shirt, tearing it off, and throwing it on the floor;

the most beautiful chest I'd ever seen on a man appeared before my eyes: it was

so white and milky, yet so formed, so chisled, so utterly dazzling. His chest was

just as I imagined it to be, perfectly muscular, kissed by the God's themselves; he

sported an enticing six-pack to go along with his divine chest. He grinned, asking,

"Do you like it?" "Ye..."

Before I could finish, he proceeded to unbutton his pants, and _slip__them__off_.

My heart lept with desire at what I saw; his legs were so powerful, so commanding like a

stallion's, yet, it was nimble, a soldier's legs. My eyes feasted on them, all the way down

to his beautiful bare feet; just when I thought I couldn't contain myself anymore, I looked

to his groin area... "Oh my God..."

His manhood was erect, hungry for the object of its desire, like a sword hungry

for flesh; it was so commanding, so confident, so...delicous. Without thinking, I sat

up on the table, and bending down just enough so that it was at the level of my eyes,

I took his manhood into my mouth. I heard Ludwig groan with pleasure as I let my lips

roll up and down his shaft; it tasted so soft, so wonderful, yet so solid at the same time.

As I devoured it into my lips, I felt it getting ever hotter, and Ludwig rested

a hand on my head, and stroked my hair gingerly.

I felt his penis throb as continued my forward motion, savoring the taste of my lover's

passion.

Then, Ludwig pulled my head from off of his penis, and looked me in the eye;

"Stop now; I have something else for you..." He took his hands, carefully unbuttoned

them, and then pulled them off ever so slowly. I could feel myself getting rock-hard as

his hand slid from my buttocks down my legs; this was it, this was the moment I had

been waiting for!

As soon as he was done, he climbed onto the table, on top of me. I wrapped

one arm around his torso, and with the other hand, I touched his face, feeling up and

down his perfect chest, and his neck. He bent down his head, and he began to kiss my

neck, his lips consuming the base. I gasped and moaned as he kissed and licked every

part of my body, from my neck, to my chest, down to my stomach; then, he slid a hand

under my buttocks, and then spread my cheeks apart with his fingers. As his index

finger shot into my hole without warning, I cried out; it hurt slightly, but the sensation

was amazing!

"Calm down, I'm only making it easier for you..." " Ludwig I...AH!...I...AHHH!"

he kissed the insides of my legs as his hands continued to work, and inside, I felt like I

was going crazy. _Oh__Ludwig,__My__love_, I thought, _Don__'__t__stop,__don__'__t__ever__stop__making__love_

_to me!_

He stopped suddenly, and sat up so that he was on his knees. He bent over me,

and cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me tenderly. "Are you happy, Feliciano?"

he was smiling at me, and as I looked into those eyes once again, I welled up with

emotion. I brushed his face with my hand, and I replied, my voice shaking, "Yes,

Ludwig...I'm so happy..." He kissed my forehead lightly, holding me close to him in

his big arms. "Good; because we're just getting started" he whispered in my hear, and

then licked my earlobe playfully.

Without warning, he lay me back down on the table, and suddenly, I heard

his breath come out in heavy bursts. I glanced down, and saw him gripping his penis,

moving his hand up and down to maintain his errection. He bent low over me, his hand

still on his penis, and he whispered huskily in my ear, "Are you ready?" "Yes..."

And then, in one moment, I felt him slide all the way into me...he was _inside__of__me!_

_AHH__MY__GOD,__LUDWIG!_, I screamed internally, as my lover and I became one.

He moved his hips forward, forward, into my body, and all the time he gripped

me to him so tightly. "Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ah my God! AHHH!" Was all I could manage as

he continued to hit the right spot: I Couldn't believe he was inside of me, right now!

I felt his hot manhood exploring my inner reaches, penetrating me with pleasure,

so solid, so hard inside me. His skin, his whole body enveloped me, and I drank

him in with my arms: my God, he was so soft, so wet, so delicious...

The musky scent of his cologne poured off of him also, and it made me drunk

with arousal. I felt his steaming breath on my neck, and his tongue flicked along it up

and down; with his free hand, he felt his hand all the way _down__there,__and__he__pleasured_

_my penis._

"Ohhh, Ludwig...I'm going to make you scream!" Something had

awakened in me; I grabbed Ludwig's ass into my hands, and flipped over onto the

bottom, while I straddled him over the top. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise,

confusion, and most of all_excitement_. "Feli, what do you think you're doing?" he

whispered. I bent low over him, and whispering in his ear, I said, "I'm going to make

you scream at the top of your lungs; I'm going to make _love_ to you, Ludwig"

I nipped at his neck, and let my tongue dance across that perfect chest,

and Ludwig gasped; As I found his manhood, I let my ass slide gently down to

the base, and then I began to move my hips along it.

Ludwig moaned as I rode it, bending low over him as he'd done to me;

I wanted to see his face as I pleasured him, I wanted to see what my lover thought.

"Oh...God..." "Yesss, _mi__amore_, tell me you love it!" "I...I..." Ludwig gasped,

gripping my hips and thrusting his penis into me, "I LOVE IT!" Here we were,

both thrusting, loving, kissing, caressing, and then, out of nowhere...

"Oh God, Oh God, Ohhhh God!" I could feel my penis getting harder,

and I felt I was going to finish. "No, not yet!" Ludwig stopped, and bent my face closer

to his, "Together, Feli, together", and he locked my lips into a kiss. As our tongues

played with one another he slowly moved into me, and it felt soooo good.

I could feel him getting harder too: he was trying so hard not to finish before me.

I could hear the groans of complete passion coming from him, even through our kiss.

Finally, he moved his mouth, over to my neck; his lips caressed it gently, and then,

he lighly bit it...feeling him, at that moment, all over me, I felt completely satisfied...

"Ludwig, I'm...I'm..." "Yes?" "I'm...cumming..." And I felt hot liquid seeping

from my manhood as I finished, and my asscheeks gripped tight onto Ludwig's penis;

no sooner had I finished, that I felt him spilling inside of me as well, and he let out

a powerful growl of pleasure, and he held me tightly. After that was done, I collapsed on

top of him, and we kissed.

I felt so warm, so safe in his arms, so _in__love..._my beautiful German man

loved me after all; I wanted to always be his exotic beauty, to lay with him like this

forever. As I lay down on his chest, Ludwig stroked my hair in a delicate fashion, and

his free arm covered the whole of me.

"Feliciano?" "Yes, my love?" I replied, looking up at him. "I'm sorry I yelled

at you earlier today" "Ah...it's okay, you're forgiven" I said, giving him a kiss on the

cheek. He then cupped my face in his hand, and said to me, "I was just frustrated,

because..." "Because what?" "Because...I wanted everything to be...special, for you"

I felt my heart melt, and I had to restrain the tears in my eyes; everything _was_special,

completely.

"My Ludwig," I stroked my lover's hair, "Today...was beautiful," "I know", he said,

kissing my cheek, "But...I thought that...I'd ruined everything; from the bad dinner, to

this log cabin...everything, had to be right" "Right, for what?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment, and then, he whispered into my ear, "Happy

Birthday, _meine__liebe_"

I embraced him tightly, and kissed his chest. He had remembered my birthday!

The one day that we planned our getaway on, happened to be the day before my

birthday, and this was his present for me! I was so elated, so happy, that I locked

myself into a long, passionate kiss with him. I touched the whole of him, took my lover

into my arms, and was completely happy.

"Ludwig, I...I love you so much..." "And, I love you, Feli"


End file.
